36 degrees
by f3296
Summary: Ichigo. Just an average man looking for a break. When an incident occurred on his street, he was sucked into the world of the Gotei 13, a notorious gang with a bad rap. Ichigo now knows what it feels like to be on top and to belong somewhere with someone he cares for. What happens when a corrupt system tries to ruin that? Rated M. IchiHitsu.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I decided to re-upload this story because recently I have been more involved in the fandom again. This story is rated M and has IchiHitsu content. I hope you all enjoy! **

**Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki Came to Los Angeles in hopes to do something amazing in life but instead has been living a unsuccessful lie. One night a shooting occurs on his street which causes him to meet with the Gotei 13. A hated gang being hunted by every type of law enforcement out there. But what Ichigo learns is that this gang is being framed and their soul purpose is to find the who did this and why. Ichigo experiences what it feels to be on top, to have a life worth living, and someone to protect. When all is threa tened, will Ichigo step up and be the man he has always wanted to be? Or will he crumble and fall to the hands of the leader of the Espadas who is still in question?**

**Warning:**

**-This story is being rated M for violence, drug and Alcohol abuse, language, and sexual content. **

* * *

><p>42 degrees. 42 degrees it was now at 2 in the morning. Oddly warm Ichigo thought as he stuffed his hands in the jacket pockets as he walked down the streets of Los Angeles after a very disappointing day at work. Being 24 and working as a bartender you would think a handsome redhead like himself would make more tips then just 5 dollars. Damn. Cutting back on his hours, making him work till close, geez. He sighed as he saw just a sliver of his breath leak through the air. Ichigo recently moved to this area in hopes to make something of himself. His dream was to be a pro soccer player for the American Team. It was tough to get into a team out in Japan now a days so this was his choice. Now? Now he walks home every night smelling like Jack Daniels and Marlboro 100's. Christ what a great life he has going for him.<p>

He kept walking as he looked up to see the blinking of the street lights. Wish he had a car. That was a dream to have. Getting paid minimum wage and barely any hours made it hard to get any money. It was in his disadvantage because since he was so young, his boss took advantage of that and his only offer was minimum. Ichigo knew better then anyone else it would be hard for him to get another job. Although he didn't enjoy the working life he had going for him, he did enjoy the states. He enjoyed the sights, the stuff they had, the food. He even made a couple of friends out here too but it still doesn't solve his own personal pursuit of failure that was knocking at his door. He has spent the past 2 years here in the area Skid Row, he just wish something would change. Money, power, maybe love? Something. Just something to get him out of this unending circle.

Ichigo turned his corner leading to his apartment that looked to be more of boxes piled up on each other. Hell Ichigo didn't complain. One bedroom with free utilities and 550 a month? He'll gladly take that up. He looked around to see the same people sitting out on the porches smoking a cigarette, drinking a beer, popping a pill here and there. He never associated with anyone in his neighborhood. A shooting occurred every so often as well. He kept to himself in his apartment and left for work or see a friend. Ichigo also looked out for the gangs. Los Angeles. Voted to be in the top of most gang activity. Too bad for Ichigo he didn't realize that till he saw a Gang fight happen at his own front door. He didn't know all of the names of the gangs that were around except for one. The Gotei 13. Or the 13 Court Guard squads. The only reason Ichigo remembered that one in general was because he knew the boss was from Japan just like him. Other then that he paid no attention to what the gangs did. As long as he didn't get dragged into their petty arguments which included guns and knives, his life was a beautiful picnic.

Ichigo dug out his keys from his back pocket before pulling them out and taking out the odd shaped key with a triangular opening on the top. He stuck the key into the hole, juggled it around for a moment and opened the door. He pushed against the door so it wouldn't get stuck in place again. He sighed again when he slammed the door behind and left his jacket against the old beat up couch. He slipped his shoes off and let his sock covered feet feel the comfort of the carpet under him. He slid to the kitchen as he opened the fridge door to find half of a quarter gallon of milk, half opened butter, and left over Chinese food. He took the folded box and closed the fridge door. He went over to the drawer and pulled out a fork and grabbed a blue powerade that was half empty on the counter and went to the couch and sat down with a groan. Grabbing the T.V remote from the table in front of him, Ichigo took out his phone and looked at it while he turned on the Telly. A little green light blinked on his phone, telling him he had a message. He had two messages from his sister Yuzu talking about coming to visit soon once she was done with high school. She went on to say how their dad was doing great and the Clinic was running smoothly. Karin, his other sister, was also doing well. Her grades slipped just slightly because being captain of the soccer team out there was tiring. He clicked the lock button on his phone thinking he'll reply in the morning. That way she won't reply as quickly. He looked at the T.V to see the news was on. It was talking about the strange weather they have been having for a while, a house burnt down on 7th St. because a mother fell asleep with her cigarette in hand and burnt down the house with her and her 1-year-old. A Uncle accused for rape of his nephew. A dog trapped in a landslide that happened two weeks ago was found this morning. God. Ichigo didn't like stories like this. As he went to turn off the machine, a story came on that came to his attention. actually, a person. He turned up the T.V slightly to hear the reporter more clearly.

"Thank you Claire. Here I'm standing in front the L.A Police department as it seems that Gotei 13 has attacked the station. That's right, they accessed the security cameras, shut them off, and hacked into the police scanners. They sent the majority of the police out on wild goose chases only to go in and slaughter the remaining officers that stayed behind. The gang went in and took most of the electronics and money that the police kept in the evidence closet. Still no word on what the chief of police Sosuke Aizen has to say about this but he promised he would have a private interview about the incident. But, police have given me this video that the gang purposely left going to show us their faces and to warn us not to go near them."

Ichigo watched as the dozens of men ran through the station shooting at the police and raiding the closet. He watched all the men and paused the T.V when a figure ran by. Just faint but able to see his face. A boy. No. A teenager it looked. He was looking away from the camera from where he paused it. Although the video was black and white Ichigo could tell his hair was an odd color. So was his eyes. He was slim and fit. Now, Ichigo didn't have a preference of what sexuality he was. He liked both sex's he guessed. If he found someone beautiful he would say it. And this person was definitely a gem. Because he took to long on pause, the T.V started up again making Ichigo flinch back. He watched as the mysterious boy disappeared from his screen.

"As you can see the Gotei 13 has made a new jump on the scale of dangerous. Officials will be discussing this situation and get back to the media as soon as possible. Back to you Claire." Ichigo laid back on his seat.

"Why is someone like you in a mess like that?" He asked. He knew he wasn't getting an answer. He shrugged as he clicked the off switch to the Tele and headed off to his room where he laid in bed only to think about the murder of thousands but with eyes of complete innocence.

Two weeks. Two weeks and still no change. 2:52 A.M. Ichigo walked down the same street. At the same time. Felt like the same damn day. 5.52 in tips this time. Great. He rubbed his eye as he walked to see the same light flickered as he walked home.

"Dammit all." He cursed. He hated this. He hated this circle that continuously repeated. Nothing has changed. The only enlightening thing that has happened is the boy on the television. A Gang banger. A murderer. He was the only thing that was interesting in Ichigo's life right now and he didn't even fucking know him. He ran his fingers through his greasy orange locks as he stopped for a second. 36 degrees tonight. He felt the goosebumps begin to rise. He started to walk again and quickly turned the corner towards his apartment once again. His home was in sight. His safe and warm home waiting for the return of the owner and he was ready to go in, take a shower, and hide underneath his blankets... before he stopped in his place. A gun shot went off. Where? Who did it? He couldn't hear anything. He turned his head slowly to see a man with blue messy hair standing about 20 feet away from him. He stood their with a smoky pistol and a grin on his face. Ichigo stood their confused.

"Did you..." He couldn't finish his sentence as a searing pain flowed through his body. He looked down to see what looked to be a flesh wound on his right side.

"_I was shot?_" he asked himself. He looked back up to see the blue haired man smirking even wider.

"Geez Renji! Ya gotta let a civilian get shot!" He yelled. Ichigo looked in the direction of where he was talking to, to see a man standing there with a gun pointed at the blue haired man. He had tattoos all around his body. Black designs on his arms, face, neck.

"Fuck Grimmjow! Don't bring other people into this!" He screamed.

"_Renji, Grimmjow.."_ Ichigo thought. His body swayed to the side slightly. He was able to catch his footing. He looked back at his shooter to see he was still pointing the gun was him but was facing the other man.

"What? Its no fun if you don't kill a couple of people!" He yelled. Ichigo took this time to his advantage. Run inside? No they'll follow you. Charge him? No, your too beat up for that. Ichigo's breathing was beginning to falter when he looked back at the read-head. He looked to be holding up a Glock 23 hand gun and had a 45ACP 5"7 double Diam hand gun on his side. Ichigo was actually surprised a Gang banger was carrying simple guns like that around. While they were arguing with each other, Ichigo slowly started to walk over to the red head.

"See? This is why The Gotei 13 is going to fall the the Vasto lordes will rise! You are all too soft! You don't take what you want. You wanna compromise and keep civilians safe. What kind of gang is that!" Grimmjow yelled!  
>"You don't know what we are planning on doing so mind shutting your trap over there!" Renji screamed back. Grimmjow looked away towards the apartments. A sneer grin formed on his face as if he just saw his next meal and he was more then satisfied with it.<p>

"I wonder what would happen if I had rocket launcher and killed everything within sight. I wonder how many kids live in these buildings." Grimmjow smirked. Renji growled but then felt something beside him. Before he knew it, Ichigo had grabbed the gun that was on his side, cocked it, then soon enough, the bullet when flying towards Grimmjow. Grimm heard the shot but to only see the bullet landing on the top of his shoulder. He gave a sharp yelp before going down on one knee.

"Fucking bastard!" He screamed before aiming his SWAT Mini K at Renji and Ichigo. Ichigo felt a tug as he and Renji were tumbled behind a SUV that was parked on the street. Ichigo looked to see a fit bald man standing their holding his and Renji's shirts.

"What the hell are you doing Renji! You were told to get some stuff not to start a damn war! That's my job." He growled with a smirk.

"Hey don't look at me. This guy over here was the one who shot him." He pointed at Ichigo who leaned against the car breathing heavily.

"Shit. He's in bad shape." The bald man said.

"Grimmjow knows how to time shit that's for sure." The bald man look over the car to see Grimmjow holding onto his shoulder tight and cursing out loud.

"You got him good though." He said.

"It wasn't me Ikkaku. It was this kid." He looked at Ichigo. Ichigo looked at them with half opened eyes.

"_Ikkaku..."_ He repeated in his mind. Ikkaku smiled as he grabbed his sword that was on the floor and put it over his shoulder.

"Hey kid. Looks like your mixed up good with us right now aren't ya? Just be happy its just that guy out there. Now if their was more or someone who didn't like playing with his food, you would probably be dead right now." Ichigo just stared at him. He was too weak to speak anymore. Was he going to die like this? Was he going to die on the side of the road like a stray cat? Yuzu. Karin. Dad. All his friends. They would have never known he would be gone tonight because he made the stupid choice of following his dreams. Now, he is going to die because he didn't check his back twice tonight. He wasn't going to make his dreams come true. He wasn't going to be powerful. He wasn't going to be anything. He was never going to see that boy from the news. He was never going to meet the rare gem. That shouldn't surprise Ichigo. Why would something so beautiful be anywhere near a rat like him. Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Grimmjow.

"Ill get you Renji! I'll get you and that kid! Oh you bet you'll be seeing me again! That is for damn sure." He growled as he got up and ran in the opposite direction of where Ichigo and the others were.

Silence filled the air for a moment. Nothing more then the sound of rushing cars a couple miles down. Renji moved to go down on one knee.

"About damn time he left. Geez out of all of them he is the most annoying."  
>"You said it. Man I wish we could just kill them all already."<p>

"Well we can't do much right now. Its 10's call this time. What ever he says for now we follow and he wants to do it in the shadows."  
>"Hey its not fair! Not all of us can be as sneaky as he is." Ikkaku whined.<p>

"...10..." Ichigo repeated. Renji and Ikkaku looked at Ichigo who had his head down and his legs straight out.

"...Who is 10...?" He asked quietly. Renji scooted a tad closer to the boy.

"10 is one of our captains. We are part of the Gotei 13." Renji explains. Ichigo smirked and gave a puffed laugh.

"Well shit..." Is what he said before he started going.

"Shit! Hey kid! Dammit stay with me!" Renji yelled but Ichigo could only hear a muffled noise. He looked to see Renji shaking him but he couldn't feel it. He saw his necklace hanging out from his shirt. There hung a of what looked to be a pink cherry blossom. In it was a diamond 6 with a steel black ribbon on it.

"_Are you 6?_" He thought in his head before he blacked out completely.


	2. Hijacking

_Process is impossible without change. And those who cannot change their minds, cannot change anything._

* * *

><p>The sound of the clocked ticked through his head as he laid still on the bed. Ichigo opened his eyes slowly as he felt the cotton sheets under his fingers. He opened his eyes to look at the white ceiling. He blinked a few times before turning his head to the side to see his arm was hooked up to an I.V and the sound of his heart rhythm echoed in his head. He went to try and sit up but a sharp twinge in his side made him cringe in pain. He sat up by one elbow and looked over see his side was wrapped up in gauze. His head began to pound as he tried to remember what happened that made him end up here. He thought back to when he was walking home. The memory was still a tad fuzzy but he could picture the men that were there as if they were standing right in front of him. The red head, the bald one, the blue haired. Renji, Ikkaku, and Grimmjow. Ichigo laid back down and sighed.<p>

"I was shot.." He told himself. Grimmjow shot him in the side while fighting with Renji. Now he remembered.

"I guess they panicked and brought me to the hospital." He thought to himself. He saw the button to get the nurse button on his side. He grabbed it then clicked it to get no sound. He clicked it a few more times to still get no response.

"What the hell?" He mummered. Great, thirsty and he couldn't get the nurse. He groaned and laid his head back down on the pillow as he stared up. What now? No one knew he was here. No one knew who he was. Fuck the damn nurse wasn't even showing up.

But, on the bright side he thought this was one of the most eventful things that's happened to him in a long time. Not something he would of thought of on the top of his head but still, something different.

Ichigo listened as heard the sound of steps going up the hallway. It was faint at first but started to get louder. Was it the nurse? No. the sound was the clacking of dress shoes. Ichigo looked up to the entrance to his room as he heard the door open. His eyes widen when a he a mildly short man walk into his room. He wore a black suit that fit him loosely. He leaned against the door frame taking a drag from a half burnt out cigarette. What caught Ichigo's attention was his hair. The white locks lying lightly on his head and very lightly over his teal colored eyes. He stared at Ichigo with a fierce look. It was him. The man from the security camera. Ichigo was in the same room as the man he admired from the other side of a television screen. Why was he here? Why now?

"Your Ichigo Kurosaki right?" He asked flicking the ashes off the the bud.

"Who are you?" He asked weakly. His confusion was taking over his mind as he watch the young man.

"Get up." He commanded. Was he insane. Ichigo huffed in sarcasm. Ichigo could barely lift himself up he wasn't getting out of that bed.

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me who you are and what you want." Ichigo shot back. A long silence entered the room. A stare between them was intense. The man groaned slightly before kicking a heel and walked over to the bed. He stood on the side looking down at Ichigo as he looked up at him. He put the cigarette in his mouth as he took hold of the I.V and quickly pulled it up and it jerked out of Ichigo's arm. Ichigo yelped as he placed his other hand over the bleeding wound. The man placed his hands underneath the mattress and flipped it over towards the door. Ichigo fell with a thump and curled into a ball holding onto his side.

"What the hell man!" He yelled. The guy stood over him taking another drag and let the smoke out through his nose.

"I told you to get up." he said calmly.

"So you throw me out of the fucking bed?" He groaned as he got up on one knee and looked back at the man standing over him. The man made a soft noise as he bent down and grabbed the top of the carrot tops hair and pulled him up slightly.

"Hey, Rangiku!" He yelled out the door keeping his grip on Ichigo's Hair. Ichigo took hold of his hands that were in his hair trying to make him release which he failed to do. He did notice on his other hand was a ring. A big one at that. It was gold and had Diamonds around it and a Number 10 on it. 10. Just like Renji only he had a 6. He looked at the door to see a tall woman with long strawberry blonde hair standing at the doorway. She was gorgeous! She was wearing blue skinny jeans and a open top showing off her large bosom. She wore a necklace with a silver ten around her neck.

"Captain knock that off. He's still injured." She told the white haired boy. Ichigo felt relieved that she was standing up for him.

"He didn't listen that's his own damn fault." He replied tossing the lat bit of the bud on the floor and stepped on it. "Just grab him for me will ya?" He said lifting him slightly higher getting a groan from Ichigo.

"Why can't you do it?" She asked with a smirk. Ichigo had a feeling it was something about his height noticing the slight twinge in the man's brow.

"I need another cigarette so take him." he dropped Ichigo as he started to walk out the room. The girl named Rangiku walked over and put one of Ichigo's arms around her shoulder and hoisted him up.

"Sorry about that he has a short temper." She said with a smile.  
>"Who the fuck does he think he is?" Ichigo asked with moan.<p>

"That's captain of squad 10 of the Gotei 13. Toshiro Hitsugaya." She told him as they started to walk out the room. One of the captains? A kid like him getting rank like that? How does that happened?

They walked down the hallway and the one thing Ichigo notices is that there is no doctors or nurses around. He doesn't question it at first until they get to the lobby to see all the doctors and nurses down on their knees and hands behind their head with men pointing guns in their faces. He looked to see Toshiro standing by the entrance lighting another cigarette with Renji standing next to him.

"Hey kid how you feeling?" He asked me stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"What are you guys doing?" Ichigo asked ignoring his question.

"Well you see we couldn't bring you back to our place before you bled out so we brought you to a hospital and now were bringing you out." Renji explained.

"Why gun down all of the faculty?" He asked.

"They wouldn't let you out so we used force." Toshiro spoke up as he blew smoke in the direction of Renji.

"Geez captain ya mind not blowing that in my face?" Renji complained wiping the smoke away from his face. Toshiro looked at him with an expressionless face. He looked tired. Like he hasn't slept in weeks. He looked at the boys holding the faculty hostage then back at the doors.

"Where the hell is Rukia with the car already?" He mumbled. Ichigo took a note to this new name he heard. Rukia.

"She just called. She's on her way. She had to get past some of the Vestal Lordes. Shot down Tsubaki in the middle of it." Renji explained. Toshiro lifted a eye brow for a second then threw his stub to the ground and breathed out.

"Oh well. I need her here now." He said walking out the building leading everyone behind him. Ichigo couldn't believe it. How can people follow a child like him? Ichigo remembered back when he admired this mysterious jewel. Now, he seemed to be a tainted light. Snow that was beautiful on the outside and hollow on the inside. Ichigo felt his body move towards the door. He looked to see it was past Dusk and a dark colored car was sitting on the outside of the hospital. A girl stood by the car with her arms crossed. She wore a black long sleeved shirt with washed out colored skinny jeans. She was petite and have a lovely figure with her Short black hair leading around her neck. Toshiro walked around her to the drivers side.

"You're late." He scuffed as he walked by her. She rolled her eyes as she turned.

"Thanks Captain. No 'Oh Rukia are you ok?' Or, 'Oh Rukia I'm so happy you lived after being attacked!" She mocked him.

"You can handle yourself and you were still late." He said closing the door. "Hurry up and get in." He commanded. The girl groaned as she stepped in the car. Rangiku lead Ichigo into the car squishing him in between her and the door.

"Where's he gonna be?" Ichigo asked looking at Renji.

"I got my own ride." He said walking back into the building.

They shut the door and the car was on its way to where ever they were going. The silence was awkward as no one talked. He looked around to see the supposed "Gang Banger" Were pretty normal looking. They didn't act like they were in much of a gang. Except for the guns that they have in everyone's faces. The frustration built though as Ichigo wanted to know what they wanted from him.

"So you mind explaining why you guys basically kidnapped me from the hospital?" He asked.

"The Head Captain wants to speak to you." Rukia said looking back at him. Ichigo was intrigued by her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of violet. How is it that beautiful people like them be part of such a dark and tainted world.

"There is no need to tell him anymore." Toshiro said. A nerve was struck as Ichigo turned his head away from the front.

"And you made the tired brat in charge?" Ichigo said quietly. He got elbowed by Rangiku. But it was true. Everyone else he has encountered seemed so alive and so energetic. But him. It felt like he was keeping everything away. Even his happiness. Everything locked up inside of a cold ice box never to be opened. Not even the warmest heart could penetrate something like that.

There was a jerk at the car that made them swerve slightly. Ichigo took hold of the seat as he felt glass fall on his head and lap. He looked behind to see a car behind them and a man shooting at them.

"Captain! They were the ones that attacked me earlier and killed Tsubaki!" Rukia spoke looking back as well.

"Damn it's Nnoritra." Toshiro said as he took a quick right down the street. Ichigo could feel the speed of the car picking up. He looked behind to see the man driving was lean and had a huge smirk on his face. Another man had his head out the window and was shooting at the car. A shot went through the back windshield. Ichigo sunk into his seat to dodge any other flying bullets.

"Captain!" Rangiku yelled as she rolled down her window. She pulled out a gun she had behind her and started to shoot back. Toshiro growled as he took a quick left through traffic in hopes of loosing them. A few cars crashed into each other but none hit them or the other shooters. Ichigo couldn't believe this! Getting shot at and being chased down by guys wanting nothing more then to kill them.

"Rukia take the wheel." Toshiro stated. Rukia reached over and grabbed the side of the wheel and Ichigo watched as Toshiro crawled through the window and sat on the door. Rukia sat in the drivers seat. Ichigo watched this shooting happening as the cars drove 80mph down the streets of L.A. The pain in his side was getting worse and his vision was blurring again.

'No no no no no! Not again!' He thought. After driving this hectic for a while, he heard sirens in the back round. The police were now involved. He looked to the side opposite of Rangiku to see a police car on the side of them trying to get ahead.

"Rukia take the freeway!" Toshiro called out as he shot a bullet at the officer knocking out one of his wheels which caused the car to swerve into another passing car. Rukia quickly jerked the wheel towards the left to enter the freeway. Toshiro took hold of the car for a second till they were on. The other car was still on there tails. Shots where flying everywhere but none aiming anywhere that reached flesh or metal. Ichigo saw another car come to help the already hostel one. Now two were chasing them down.

Toshiro growled as he put his gun behind him for a moment before climbing up to the top of the car. Down on one knee he pulled out his gun again and aimed at the second car. The shot went through the windshield and first hit the man in the passenger seat that was shooting at them. The second went through to hit the driver which caused the car to swerve and hit the medium that separated the two sides of the freeway. Ichigo saw the flames grow and heard the boom of the engine blow up on impact. All that was left was the first assailant. Toshiro was about to take the shot before he heard the sound of sirens in the distance. The cops came with back up this time. Rukia panicked as she saw a blockade up ahead and quickly jerked to the right to avoid hitting the cops by driving through the now changed wire medium and was now on the opposite side of the freeway. She began to dodge oncoming car coming her way. The movement made Toshiro lose his balance on top of the car and made him roll the the side. Before he could fall he took hold of the top of car and lifted his feet so they wouldn't hit the fast moving pavement.

"Captain!" He heard. Toshiro looked ahead to see an upcoming car about to make contact to him. Unable to move he stayed frozen on the side of the car till he felt a tug on his middle. Ichigo reached out and quickly pulled him into the car. Toshiro went down on the seat with a thud and looked up to see Ichigo looking down at him. Toshiro was about to say something before another shot went through the now empty space where the back window was. Ichigo looked forward to see the car still chasing them and cops right behind them. Ichigo went with instinct and took hold of Toshiro's gun and shot at the Espadas chasing them. One shot went through the head of the shooter and the second went to the wheel and blew out the front left tire. The man named Nnoritra lost control of the car and had to stop before running into the wall. Because he stopped cause all the officers to stop immediately. Rukia took the chance to get off at the next exit and stick with the shadows away from the busy streets.

Ichigo felt amazing! He felt like he had complete control with that situation. It felt amazing to know he was still a good shot after so many years. He looked at Rangiku and she gave him a approving smile. He suddenly got the whiff of smoke to see Toshiro sitting with his legs still on top of Ichigo's and his head on Rangiku.

" I need another pack." He Mumbled. Ichigo looked at him with disbelief. He was almost crushed by a car and all he cared about was his damn cigarettes. He looked down to see his legs were crossed over his. He was relaxing. Not giving a care in the world. What angered Ichigo even more was that he didn't even speak of his shooting abilities or maybe even a thank you for saving his life. Ichigo hasn't even known this kid for even a day and he needed a cigarette. And he didn't even smoke.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So after this chapter the writing style will be a tad different for the fact this is just a edited version of a story I started two years ago. So much more organized writing is on it's way! Please review! (:**_


	3. Meet the Head Captain

The drive itself was almost insufferable. Another hour in this cramp space would make Ichigo lose his mind. After the chase with the Espadas and the police, the wound on his side was enough to make him pass out. He would have been more than willing to allow the dark to take him but unfortunately the body of the 10th captain was still on his thigh when the smaller male flipped his body around so his head was on Ichigo. Multiple times he asked for him to move but Toushiro simply ignored him and continued whatever meaningless conversation he was having with the woman Rangiku.

Although him being in his personal space, he couldn't help but to steal a couple of small glances. He was so light, and yet so heavy. Seeing from above, looking at the soft luff of hair only to tell it was natural. It wasn't dyed. Then his eyes. Although covered by the thick lashes, the turquoise of those irises stood out so beautifully.

As if sensing the wondering eyes, Histugaya looked up only to have Ichigo face forward again. What was he thinking? This guy was nothing more than a brat. Let alone a sociopath. Hitsugaya watched him for a few more seconds before finally sitting up and looked forward.

"Pull into the garage Rukia." He told the woman in front. Agreeing, Rukia pulled the car into the under ground garage, being stopped by what looked to be Security but when Ichigo really thought about it, they were actually members of the gang disguised as Security guards.

When they went in, the entire garage was empty. At least, the floor that they were on was. Rukia turned on the lights as she went down a few more floors below ground. When they finally made it to their destination, the lights on the floor they were on came on.

Multiple cars ranging from the newest to the old classics were down here. Ichigo was never very big on cars, but they were nice to look at. The car came to a stop and soon everyone started to leave the car. When Ichigo tried, the pain in his side was a little too much making him tumble to the floor.

_"Dammit!"_ He spat, crawling up to his hands to knees. Dress shoes came to his vision and saw as Hitsugaya crouched down in front of him, grasping onto his chin. His brown eyes met with bright azure. Hitsugaya tipped his head to the side, slim strands of hair falling to the side.

"Are you weak?" He asked quietly. What kind of question was that? He watched the smaller males face to see if maybe the question was suppose to be some type of joke. When he saw no sense of amusement in his face, wasn't too sure how to answer the question.

"Are. You. Weak?" Hitsugaya emphasized.

"No." Ichigo told him. Hitsugaya smirked.

"Then get up." He said, releasing Ichigo's chin and started to walk away. Ichigo watched him for a second. It was a challenge.

_Don't be weak._

"Hey." He looked up to see the girl Rukia reaching out a hand in assistance. He debated it for a second, whether or not he would grab the hand or not. His eyes flicked back up to watch the captain was already to the door leading to somewhere else. He decided to accept that challenge.

With a grunt, he pushed himself up from the ground, ignoring the pain in his side. He gave himself a few seconds to breathe and to adjust for the moment. After finding his composure again, he slowly walked over to where the captain was with Rukia by his side ready for when he would start to fall.

The door the small captain was next to opened to reveal that it was an elevator. As the group stepped into the marble crested box, the bell rang as the door closed and instead of going up to the building they pulled into, it went down.

The elevator was much quicker than Ichigo had intended it to be, tumbling to the side just slightly. Luckily for him, Rukia kept close and pushed him back up straight.

"Kurosaki, when we get inside you stay close to Rukia and Matsumoto. If not well," He pulled out another cigarette and light it swiftly. He took in a breath and released the smoke through his small, pale lips.

"I won't be responsible for your injuries." Confused about what he heard, he was about to ask for a clarification but didn't get the time as the door opened up. As soon as the door opened, something came flying in, inches away from Ichigo's face as it crashed into the elevator. Ichigo couldn't seem to find the strength to move for a second before seeing the small, sly smirk of the small captain as he walked out of the lift, and into a mad, loud room.

First stepping in, it was first noticed that it resembled that of a ball room of sorts. It was extremely large and full of life. Men of all ages and size and even a few women were pushing each other around, drinking, cussing, and just causing a ruckus all together.

"Who..the hell are these guys?" Ichigo asked, following the advice of Ichigo and kept next to Rukia.

"This is squad 11. They recently had their recruitment finished. So, they are celebrating before being placed in their stronghold." Rukia explained to him.

"What squad are you part of?" He asked. Rukia looked up at him and pushed back her hair to show her ears, seeing the gleaming number 13.

"I am the Lieutenant of squad 13. Rukia Kuchiki." She told him. He smiled.

"Well, at least some of you are sane." He eyes wondered over to Hitsugaya who continued to walk ahead of them.

"Don't let him get to you." He heard Rukia tell him, turning to her to see her smiling up at him. "He seems cold but he has a big heart." Ichigo huffed.

"Sure doesn't show it." Rukia smiled.

"He'll grow on you."  
><em>I really hope not.<em> Ichigo thought. His thoughts although, were interrupted when suddenly two extremely large men came in front of their small group.

"Well what do we got here? I couple of little recruits?" One of them asked.

_"Move."_ Hitsugaya told them. One of them laughed.

"This shrimp is trying to tell us what to do? How cute." Rangiku covered her mouth and Rukia tensed. They obviously didn't know who Hitsugaya was.

_"Shrimp?_ Is that what you just called me?" He asked balancing the cigarette in his mouth.

"Yeah, I did. Whatcha gonna do about it?" One taunted. Toushiro watched him with a dull look on his face. He put the fag in between two fingers and let out the smoke. He handed it over to Rangiku.

"Hold this." He told her before walking a little closer to the two giants.

"Look the kid wants to fight. You're only gonna get your ass beat." The bulkier one taunted.

"Hit me." Toushiro told them, catching everyone off guard. Ichigo was a little dumbfounded himself. These guys have about 200 pounds on Hitsugaya and a good foot or two taller as well. He couldn't see this little white hair ball winning at all.

"Heh, you asked for it!" The brute pulled his arm back and rushed to punch. Toushiro guessed that move a while ago and swiftly, almost elegantly twisted his body to miss the punch. As he did, he reached out and grabbed the oversized wrist and dragged it with him behind the mans body. His small form gave him the advantage with gravity as he jumped up, still having the man's wrist in hold and Stepped on the giants back, making him crouch forward and grunt with his wrist being twisted so high.

"Why you little-" The other man growled charging at Toushiro while he remained on the other man's back. Again, his small form was letting him win this fight as again he jumped from the man's back just slightly and twisted his body enough to kick the approaching male square in the face. It was hard enough kick to send him flying. Toushiro came back around, his hands never leaving the man's wrist and slammed a heel in the back of his head, making him fall to his knees and face into the ground with the highly expensive heel of the dress shoe digging in the back of his skull.

"Next time, a captain tells you to _move,_ I suggest you _fucking_ do it." Hitsugaya told him in a cold tone before releasing the shocked body. Ichigo was more than surprised by that. He really shouldn't underestimate this person. But in some odd way, it only intrigued him more to know him. Something told him he needed to know more about this captain because it was obvious, he was more than meets the eye.

"Hitsugaya, you mind not beating up my guys so soon. They haven't had their training yet." A new voice was heard. Ichigo turned and froze. This guy was big, bigger than the rest. His presence was enough to make Ichigo shrink. His hair filled with small bells and an eye patch over his right eye. This man, just from looks, was dangerous.

"Kenpachi, teach your men some manners and we wouldn't be having a problem." Hitsugaya said, kicking his heel back under the man's chin, knocking him out.

"Ah, always quick to hit Hitsugaya. No worries." Kenpachi said amused. Ichigo bent his head towards Rukia.

"Thought you said he had a big heart?" He said with sarcasm.

"Hey!" The indication caused caused him to stiffen straight. He turned his eyes to see this man standing in front of him with a wide grin on his face.

"You're Ichigo Kurosaki right?" He asked. Ichigo felt a small twinge of nervousness and nodded lightly.

"Well alright! I heard you're a pretty good fighter so why not show me what you got!" Kenpachi expressed with delight.

"What? You want me to fight you?" Ichigo asked a little worried. Before Kenpachi could make a move, Hitsugaya stepped in between.

"Enough Kenpachi. Head captain needs to speak with him. Then, afterwards you can play with him." Hitsugaya told him.

"Heh, I'll be holding you to that. See you around Ichigo." Kenpachi said as he walked in the other direction.

"He wasn't serious was he?" Ichigo asked a little timid. Rukia only smiled and continued to walk behind the small captain.

Ichigo was more than intrigued with this gang. It seemed, not as ruthless as he would of thought. They were tough yes, and they were strong. But something told him they weren't as dangerous as the world set them out to be.

They made it to a fine styled door, standing at almost 10 feet tall. Ichigo awed at the architecture of the door, nailed and styled with the classic Victorian. It was branded with the symbol of "1" in the Japanese culture. Ichigo slightly flinched as the door slowly creaked open. Ichigo moved his head slightly to look inside as the doors moved.

He was introduced with a simple wooden desk at the end of the room, with small knick knacks and such crowding the stands around the room. Although, small trinkets were not the only thing that was in the room.

This room, was filled with all the captains of the Gotei 13. Each of them with their own characteristics that stuck out from the rest. Each giving their own personalities.

"Well, looks like he finally showed up." One spoke with a pink Kimono on over a slick black Haori.

"Hmm, the captain of squad 10 surely took his time getting him back here." Another spoke, his voice like venom. His appearance resembled that of a clown.

"Now now, Hitsugaya already informed the head captain of the mishap that happened with the Espadas no need to jump to any conclusions." Another spoke, one with long white hair and a humble smile. Ichigo couldn't tell if he felt excited, nervous, or scared. These men, even the two women as well were just so intimidating. They reeked of experience of work.  
>"Ichigo Kurosaki." His name he heard and looked past the old oak desk to see an elder man sitting there with a younger elder next to him.<p>

Shit.

This man, age in his face and a beard down his front. This was the head Captain. Genryusai Yamamoto. Ichigo had only heard rumors of this man existence. Never seeing his face, he was just a ghost to all. And yet here he was, sitting here and addressing. Somehow all of this was becoming real. At first it seemed as it was all just some crazy dream. But now, seeing the head of the gang sitting in front of him and the captains surrounding him? All of it was becoming true, too surreal.

"I am sorry we took you so soon after your incident. But we needed to have this conversation immediately before anything else progressed." Yamamoto said. It took Ichigo a moment to function that he was speaking to him.

"Uh..wait I don't really know what's going on. What is it we need to talk about?"  
>"Your current predicament." He told him.<p>

"My..Predicament?" Ichigo asked.

"He's talking about your encounter with the Espadas." Hitsugaya piped up with the cigarette back in his mouth. He obviously waved Rangiku and Rukia away before the conversation started. Ichigo had a dumbfounded look on his face before turning back to the head captain.

"Oh, um really it's no big deal. Just as long as he stays off my street it doesn't matter to me." Ichigo said.

"Unfortunately, it is not as simple as that." The head captain said. Ichigo licked his lips. He switched his weight from foot to foot, keeping note of his side.

"You have cause quite a commotion. You have caught the attention of Sosuke Aizen. That for you young man, is a predicament." Yamamoto told him.

"Wait? The police chief? What does he have anything to do with this?" Ichigo asked.

"You really are dumb aren't you?" Toushiro spoke up. It was strange. This sudden vibe of snark and sarcasm coming from the small captain.

"Watch yourself Hitsugaya. You know your place." Yamamoto reprimanded. Hitsugaya merely brought the fag back up to his mouth and sucked in.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Sosuke Aizen is the leader of the Espadas." The head captain told him. Shocked was the understatement. Was what he was telling true? The head of police in Los Angeles really the leader of the Espadas?

"You shot at one of his men, and injured another one greatly. Aizen has taken that into consideration and now, is keeping close watch on you." Ichigo didn't really think about it at first. When Grimmjow attacked it was just in self defense. But when that other one Nnoritra, when he was attacking them in the car and Toushiro hanging out of the side of the door. Ichigo's eyes drifted to see Toushiro watching him distinctively. His stance, his expression. He was so cool and collective and yet looking as though he was modeling for a shoot. The thin stick laying so limply in between his lips, his snowy white hair falling so delicately in front of his face. Something made Ichigo shoot Nnoritra. He knew it was because of this kid.

"So, what do you want from me?" Ichigo asked. Yamamoto leaned back slightly in his seat.

"I want to offer you a proposition. You are very talented with basic combat which was observed by three luitenants and even a Captain. You are a person I look for when it comes to looking for new members. I want you to accept my offer of our protection if, you offer your services to us." Ichigo sputtered, trying to keep back a laugh. He huffed and smiled.

"You want me to join your gang?" He asked with amusement.

"Do you find my request entertaining?" Yamamoto asked.

"No it's just a little funny." He looked around. "You guys don't even know me. I mean, heh, I'm just a bartender." He turned back to the head captain. "I'm nothing special."

"That, is not what my reports from the captain of squad 10 has told me." Yamamoto told him. _What did Toushiro say?_

"Look, I'm not that kind of material. Okay? I mean thanks for the kidnapping and this lovely show of all of the captains of one of the most powerful gangs in the country but I can't accept that deal." Ichigo answered. For a moment the head captain was silent. He leaned in slowly, placing both elbows on the table.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. I am aware of your family in Japan. Two sisters and a father with a small clinic yes?" Ichigo's eyes went wide.

"How did-"

"I do my research just as anyone else would. And so does Aizen. What I am offering you is the protection of both your life and your families. That, I can guarantee. But I will need your assistance in return and no need to worry of expenses all will be covered as long as the job I have assigned to you is complete. You seem to misjudge the magnitude of my need for strong individuals for recently I have lost two of my captains. So, You can walk out of this room and forget you were ever here. Or, you will allow one of my men to train you and to teach you our ways and become a member of our little group. Your skills I need and you need our protection from the Espadas. So I suggest you chose your options wisely." A choice-less choice. Why was he not surprised?

Ichigo bit his bottom lip. Looking around and seeing these people. How many people have they killed, how many completely innocent? Was what the head captain saying all smoke and mirrors? Or did he really have a tail on his family? Even worse, Aizen? His eyes drifted back up to Toushiro, seeing him so relaxed ans serine that he had been this entire time. It was like he knew the answer before he even did. He turned back to the head captain.

"You promise my family will be safe?" He asked. Yamamoto nodded.

"No need to fear as long as you agree to my conditions. Think as yourself as a substitute for now." The air was thick as Ichigo sighed.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice. As long as my family isn't harmed I'll do what you ask. But I can't really go shooting up stores with a busted side." Ichigo said indicated to his still very sensitive wound.

"Captain Unohana will help heal the rest of your wounds. From now on if any injuries occur you will go straight to her." A woman stepped up with long braided hair down her front.

"Once you are done with this meeting I will bring you back and patch you up." She said sweetly. Ichigo nodded and smiled.

"Once you are healed, I will have a Captain assist in your training." Yamamoto turned his head towards Toushiro who remained where he stood next to the wall.

"Captain Hitsugaya." Then, a reaction Ichigo hadn't seen from the small captain sense he met him. Toushiro snapped his head back to the head captain, with eyes wide with shock and irritation.

"What? No that's for Lieutenants and below! I don't have time to be training some newbie. I brought him here, that was my only order!" He argued, stepping up to the desk.

"And now I am giving you another will train Ichigo Kurosaki personally and he better be to perfection when his first inspection comes by." Head captain said.

"But captain!" Toushiro tried to rebuttal.

"That is enough Toushiro." Yamamoto opened his eyes slightly, eyeing the restless youth. "You are still under probation from the little incident we had. I suggest you watch where you step. Now, you will train Ichigo with no further argument. Understood?" Yamamoto demanded. Toushiro face was filled with discomfort and annoyance.

"Yes sir." He gritted, pulling out the cigarette in his mouth before tossing it in the plant next to the captains desk. Toushiro quickly turned on his heal and left the room without giving Ichigo another look. This was going to be interesting indeed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So it has taken me two weeks to write this chapter because I couldn't seem to stay focus long enough to write it haha. But please tell me what you guys think and please review! Till next time!-F**_


End file.
